Spongebob vs Pacman
Hyper Anon:2 yellow inconic heroes. Doge:Spongebob the Fry cock of the Krusty Krab Hyper Anon:and Pacman the Savior of Pacland Doge:He's Hyper Anon and I'm Doge. Spongebob our other host is not here today. You see he is the waiting room for death battle. (Meanwhile In the Waiting room) Spongebob:I'm ready death battle,I'm ready death battle. Hyper Anon:Okay..... And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Spongebob Hyper Anon: Spongebob was born in 1986 to Maraget and Harold Squarepants. Doge:What the Hell? are those Cookies? Hyper Anon: No they are sea sponges. Anyway in 1999 Spongebob decided to get a job at the krusty krab. Doge:Unlike Usually thing actually went good. ''' '''Background Name=Spongebob Squarepants. age=29 First Appereance=help wanted 1999 Occupation=Fry Cooking Trained in Karate Has a pet Snail Gary Is really funny Hyper Anon:due to being a Cartoon Character of course Spongebob possesses great cartoon durability able to survive city explosions. It also may be his spongey material absorbing the blows. Doge:Even if Spongebob is blown to bits he can regernerate. Meaning this little Yellow guy is pretty hard to kill. Maybe he will stand a good chance at the death battle. ''' '''Cartoon Durability Can survive explosions Spongey material can absorb blows Can regernerate if he blown to bits. Hyper Anon:Spongebob is an expert at martial arts partically Karate. He kinda throws weak chops but he is still an awesome fighter. He also weilds his might spatula. Doge:I prefered a Cleaver but still he is very skilled with it. He can use it as a sword to slash his opponents. But you want to know what the spatula is best at,flipping burgers. But when he also busts out his mighty bubble soap. It may sound stupid but it really isn't and one single bubble can catch people. He can also rapidly blast the bubbles kinda like machines guns. Oh boy! ''' Hyper Anon:He also weilds his almight jellyfish net which can can jelly fish. '''Doge:His jelly fish nets can catch up to nearly a whole field of Jelly Fish! Man I could catch some girl dogs with that. Hyper Anon:You probably won't anyway Spongebob is also an expert on driving but- (Both laugh) Doge:He sucks he never got his liscense for 16 years. Poor guy. Hyper Anon:But when he really needs to go somewhere he drives a unicycle. He is very skilled at it. Doge:But it is useless although it is good to know Spongebob was a stunt rider. Abilities and Weapons Spatula Sword Bubble gun Boat Unicycle Doge:But when times get desperate he busts out his notebook and can turn into his super hero form. Oh my my god don't do steroids! ' ' ''' Hyper Anon:Oh Doge It's not sterioids. Anyway that super hero form is called the invicibubble. The invicibubble is well nearly invincible. He has super strength able to destroy Burger Beard's ship,Speed able to dodge cannon,and durability able to tank Cannon fire. '''Doge:But the Invincibubbles main weapon is his ability to blast bubbles. The Bubbles are stronger than his usual bubbles. The saddest part of all is when you get caught in one you can't escape unless any of the sponge out of water characters free you. Hyper Anon:He actually has the worst way to kill you by trapping you in a bubble and leaving you to starve and die. Invincibubble Stronger than base form Faster than base form More durable than base form Stronger Bubbles than base form Bubbles can trap people Nearly Invincible. Doge:Since Spongebob is kinda weak we are gonna give him some game feats to make things fair. Spongebob is less of weakling there! Hyper Anon:In Battle for Bikkini Bottom and various other Spongebob vs Plankton games he can destroy robots which are bosses this means he can bend metal Doge:Or let me gess Planktanium. Hyper Anon:There better not be a parody of titanium again.Anyway in Battle for Bikkini Bottom Spongebob can use moves like Bubble Spin where he around with a bubble wand. Or bubble bash where he lunges up at his opponents with a viking hat made out of a bubble. Or Bubble bounce where he gets himself bubble feet to stomp on people(I probably won't use this as Pacman is to big to be stomped on by a 5 inch creature.)He also has bubble bowl where he throws a ball made out of a bubble at you. Doge:Last but not least Spongeball where he does a litteral spindash and lauches himself at you. Not only that but Spongebob has a lot of shit from games such as nick party blast where he has food projectiles,basketballs,Pipes,and squirtguns! This reminds me of the mario sports games. Not only those random objects but in Nicktoons moving he also weilds bowling balls. Is any of this shit gonna help him against his oppponents. Hyper Anon:Kinda since video game characters have low durability. Anyway in Nicktoons MLB he wields a baseball bats and a baseball.He can also harm souls in Revenge of the flying dutchman. In the Yellow advenger he defeated the dirty bubble,Man Ray,The Sinister Slug,The Atomic Flounder,and Jumbo Shrimp! Also in the Spongebob movie game he has Karate Spin where spins around and uses a karate attack with his red karate gloves. He can upgrade his karate gloves to metal gloves. He also has bash where he simply karate chops his opponent. He also has the Sponge bowl where he throws a yellow bowling ball at you. It can be upgraded to a bomb. Doge:a bomb you say? Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about Hyper Anon:He also has the Sonic wave where he uses an amp turned on full volume and a guitar and when he strums the guitar, the amp's intense volume destroys enemies Doge:In Spongebob's Surf & Skate Road Trip he makes up for his terrible driving with surf board and skating skills. He can even do badass tricks such as flips and can surf on waves as well as staying balanced. Spongebob can also skate board on ramps. Dang the yellow guy is so cool now that I got to know him Game Abilities Bubble Spin Bubble Bash Bubble Bounce Bubble Bowl Spongeball Food Projectiles Basket Balls Pipes Squirtguns Bowling Balls Baseball bat Baseball Can Harm Souls Can bend Metal Defeated Dirty Bubble,Man Ray,Jumbo Shrimp,Atomic Flounder,and Sinister Slug. Karate Spin Bash Sponge Bowl Sonic wave Hyper Anon:Spongebob can stretch his body like elastic. Doge:His entire body can expand increasing his size! That might give him a chance against his bigger opponent. Hyper Anon:He can also stretch his arms to get things far away. Not only that but he can also absorb things due to him being a sponge. He absorb stuff such as water,soap,sometimes anythings Doge:I want that power real bad so I can doritos without walking. But Absorbing is bad. What you are taking a wazz and you accidently absorbed you own piss? Elastic/'Absorbant 'Body Can Stretch his arms and legs Or expand his body increasing his size He can expand his arms to get things lying around. Hyper Anon: Spongebob can also turn into a Wizard in the Spongebob Movie. Doge:He can fire magical blasts and one time a group of Bikkini Bottomites Plankton Hypnotized mauled Spongebob but he burst out. ''' Hyper Anon:Wizard Spongebob can fly,blast magic energy,and has a guitar. '''Doge:Not to mention he can really sing Wizard Form Can Fly Burst out of a mob Blast Magic Energy Has a guitar Can sing better Hyper Anon:Spongebob's weaknesses are his stupidity. Doge:Anyone who watches spongebob knows he is an idiot. We would give examples but we have to many and we can't pick Hyper Anon:Spongebob isn't much of a tactian and doesn't really fight. And one time he died but was brought back to life by water. Doge:Wait what he died. Damn Nick can be dark. They have all this potiental, why don't they use it. Hyper Anon:I know it would be nice to see blood in Spongebob. Weaknesses Dumb Not much of a tactian Doesn't really fight Died once and got brought back to life. Doge:but Spongebob has pulled off amazing feats for example he defeated Plankton Multiple times and saved Bikkini Bottom! Wow he doesn't sound much like a weakling anymore. Hyper Anon: Also While Spongebob is stupid that adds to his unpredictability. Doge:Spongebob even tanked blows from King Neptune and the Flying dutchman. King Neptune is a freaking god and the flying dutchman haunts the place. If spongebob can do I bet it could do it. Feats Defeat Plankton Saved Bikkini Bottom Stupidy adds to unpredictability Hyper Anon:So while Spongebob seems weak he is actually athletic and is skilled in multiple tasks. Doge:Dayumn I shouldn't underestimate him. Pacman Hyper Anon: In Pacland ghosts roam wild.However there is one lemondrop who can save him. Pacman. Doge:Did you know Pacman was designed from a pizza that a namco employee orderered? His name was originaly going to be Puck Man but kids will vandilize the arcade and make it write Fuck Man. Hyper Anon: Anyway Pacman likes to eat pac dots,power pellets,and Cherries. But his favorite food seems to be ghosts. Doge:I always wondered how they tasted like Background ''' '''name=Pacman age=34 Occupation=eating ghosts First appearence=Pacman(1980) Likes to eat Pacberries,Power Pellets,and Cherries Based of a Pizza. Hyper Anon:Pacman of course signature ability is to eat. He can eat phantoms and ghosts. Doge:Everybody knows it. Suck it Ghostbusters, this guy can catch more ghosts with his mouth than you can with your gear. Anyway Pacman can fucking eat enough food in an entire maze or obstacle course without getting full, Damn those Pacdots must be tasty. ''' Hyper Anon:Indeed Doge not to mention he can eat you pretty darn fast. '''Eating Can eat things in one bite Can eat Ghosts and Phantoms Doge:Pacman has a big appetite anyway when eating seems use less he busts out his powerups. ' Hyper Anon: Each of Pacman's powers ups are usually pac berries that give him a unique ability,. '''Doge:One of the abilities is the butt bounce. He can bounce on his ass. He can also do the rev roll where he rolls into a ball and launches himself at the opponents kinda like Sonic. He can has the fire and ice berry which give him fire and ice power kinda like Mario. And he can do the pac dot shooter where he shoots pacdots from his hand kinda like Megaman. Damn despite coming before Mario,Sonic,and Megaman this guy seems to rip them off. ' Hyper Anon:He also weild the steel body power up. Which makes his body steel and gives him near invicibility. '''Doge:Kinda like Metal Mario.Ripping of Mario again. Hyper Anon: He also does ribbon ring power.It's where he eats a ribbon ring power where he eats the ribbion ring power pellet and runs around his opponents creating a ring of energy. The ring then closes on his opponents damaging him. Doge:Kinda Like Pikachu Pacman can control electricity with the electro shock power pellet. He can create electro shocks with his bare hands. This electro shock obviously shocks his opponents and damages them even if it doesn't kill them they get stunned. Damn I need a taser. Hyper Anon:Pacman can also do basic attacks such as punching and flip kicking. He can also swim. After eating the Magnet Berry he can turn into Magnet Pacman. Magnet Pacman can hover slightly using his magnetic powers.He can also walk on metal ceilings and jump to any metal object. Doge:When he needs to get destructive he eats the paczilla berry! It turns him giantic kinda like Mario and the mega mushroom. He get super strength and can defeat enemies with ease. However this only lasts 10 minutes. He can also do the triple butt bouce where he does the butt bounce 3 times. ''' '''Power ups Butt bounce Rev Roll Fire Berry Ice Berry Pacdot Shooter Steel Body Ribbon Ring Power Pellet Electro Shock Power Pellet Magneto Berry Punch Flip Kick Swim Paczilla Berry Triple butt bounce. Hyper Anon:Pacman's weaknesses are he doesn't really fight. He also seems weak and isn't very strong(He is still stronger than spongebob in my book,it's close though I even originally considered Spongebob stronger because he can bend metal). Unlike Mario,Sonic,or Megaman he has no durability feats. Doge:He also has a losing streak in death battle. In deviantart Mario smashes Pacman's face in with a hammer,Yoshi burns a hole in Pacman's guts with his super dragon,Mickey slices Pacman into peices with a keyblade and pours his paint on pacman melting him,Wario farts his way out of Pacman's stomach filling his body with so much gas it knocks out his arms,legs,eyes,and organs shortly before popping him when he gets filled with to much gas,and Klonoa fires a wind bullet at pacman destroying him. Hyper Anon:Pacman can be cocky and isn't very smart. He usually only fights ghosts. Weaknesses Doesn't really fight isn't very strong Shows no durability feats died 5 times in deviantart death battles Cocky Isn't very Smart Only fights ghosts. Doge:But fighting ghosts is still something. Pacman has defeated multiple ghosts. This even includes booses. Hyper Anon:Pacman can even take on a group of ghosts at once Doge:But he went through a lot of evolution. In 1980 this ' ' ' Became this in 1999.' Hyper Anon:Also Pacman arguably has more experience than Mario,Sonic,and Megaman. He also is a good boxer due to his boxing gloves? He can also run around a maze with ease Feats Defeated Ghosts Can defeat multiple bosses can defeat a pack of ghosts at once Became the most quickly evolved video game character. More experience than Mario,Sonic,and Megaman. Good Boxer due to his boxing gloves. Can Run around the Maze with ease Doge:Yeah this guy is kinda of a loser. He is very weak compared to other video game characters because he usually only eats and has upgrades. Those upgrades will most likely be countered by the other video games characters with that Mario and Sonic upgrade counter thing. Other than that nothing can stop his hunger like Kirby! Category:Death Battles